lahomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Needle Exchange Program
CURRENT PDF LIST OF NEEDLE EXCHANGE SITES, LOCATIONS AND HOURS (updated September 24, 2010)' ' For the most up-to-date Needle Exchange Sites list, please visit: http://www.hhcla.org/harm-reduction MONDAY Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY:Downtown LA 627 San Julian St. 9:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. Homeless Health Care Los Angeles (213) 617-8408 CITY: Downtown LA 1926 Beverly Blvd. and Bonnie Brae St. - in the BAART Clinic 9:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. CITY: Downtown LA 512 E. 4th St. 12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. Bienestar (323) 727-7896 CITY: Wilmington 117 E. Harry Bridges Blvd. and N. Avalon Blvd. - at the Clinic 10:00 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. CITY: Highland Park Arroyo Glen & Avenue 64 3:30 p.m. - 5:00 p.m. TTC (818) 342-5897 ext. 2192 CITY: Pacoima 11700 block of Borden Ave. - under the 118 freeway 1:30 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. CITY: Van Nuys 7500 block of Valjean Ave. - between Saticoy St. and Sherman Way 4:30 p.m. - 6:00 p.m. Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY:SPECTRUM Clinic 1748 E. 120th St. Watts, CA 90059 3pm - 7pm Common Ground (310)314.5480 CITY: Venice 622 Rose Ave 9am-8pm TUESDAY AADAP (323) 294-4932 CITY: South Los Angeles 32nd St. and Broadway 7:00 a.m. - 10: a.m. Homeless Health Care Los Angeles (213) 617-8408 CITY: Downtown LA 512 E. 4th St. 12:00p.m. - 2:00 p.m. Bienestar (323) 727-7896 CITY: Los Angeles 130 Manchester 2:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. Common Ground (310)314.5480 CITY: Venice 622 Rose Ave 9am-8pm Common Ground (310) 314-5480 CITY:Inglewood 4450 W Century Blvd 9am-11am WEDNESDAY AADAP (323) 294-4932 CITY: Los Angeles 11900 S. Avalon 7:30 a.m. - 10:30 a.m. Homeless Health Care Los Angeles (213) 617-8408 CITY: Downtown LA 512 E. 4th St. 12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. Common Ground (310)314.5480 CITY: Venice 622 Rose Ave 9am-8pm TTC (818) 342-5897 CITY: Sun Valley 8741 Laurel Canyon Blvd. - off Roscoe Blvd. 9:30 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. CITY: Van Nuys 14515 Hamlin St., TTC Van parked at curb. (off Van Nuys & Victory) 12:30 p.m. - 3:00 p.m. Bienestar (323) 727-7896 CITY: Boyle Heights Alley between Fickett St. & Matthew St. - off E. Cesar Chavez Ave. 1:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY: Pico Union LA S. Burlington Ave. and Wilshire Blvd. 5:00 p.m. - 7:00 p.m. Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY:SPECTRUM Clinic 1748 E. 120th St. Watts, CA 90059 3pm - 7pm THURSDAY Homeless Health Care Los Angeles (213) 617-8408 CITY: Downtown LA 512 E. 4th St. 12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. Common Ground (310) 314-5480 CITY:Inglewood 4450 W Century Blvd 9:00am-11am Common Ground (310)314.5480 CITY: Venice 622 Rose Ave 9am-8pm TTC (818) 342-5897 ext. 2192 CITY: Pacoima 11700 block of Borden Ave. - under the 118 freeway 1:30 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. Bienestar (323) 727-7896 CITY: Lincoln Heights Alhambra Ave. and Johnston St. - under the bridge 3:00 p.m. - 4:30 p.m. Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY: Hollywood N. Sycamore Ave. and Santa Monica Blvd. 6:30 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. FRIDAY Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY: Downtown LA 627 San Julian St. 9am - 11am Homeless Health Care Los Angeles (213) 617-8408 CITY: Downtown LA 512 E. 4th St. 12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. Common Ground (310)314.5480 CITY: Venice 622 Rose Ave 9am-5pm Bienestar (323) 727-7896 CITY: Boyle Heights Alley between Fickett St. & Matthew St. - off E. Cesar Chavez Ave. 10:30 a.m. - 12:30 p.m. SATURDAY No Services Provided At This Time SUNDAY Clean Needles Now (213) 483-5846 CITY: Hollywood N. Sycamore Ave. and Santa Monica Blvd. 4pm - 8pm Category:Needle Exchange Category:Harm Reduction Category:Drug Addiction